Where are you?
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime esta triste por la desaparición de Ichigo. Sale en plena tormenta y su resfriado causa que no escape de un coche, pero alguien lo salva. ¿Quien es? ICHIHIME y con leve contenido LEMON


Hola, después de un tiempito, les traigo otro corto ichihime para aumentar el ff de ellos ^^

gracias a todos los que me han animado a seguir escribiendo de esta pareja y espero que esten de mi lado cuando me enfrente a los ichirukistas XD

Bueno, Aqui tienen, disfruten

Y Bleach, como ya se ha dicho miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeeeeeees de veces, no es mío sino de Tite

**Where are you?**

La noche era fría, lluviosa y tormentosa, impidiéndole a la gente mostrarles como estaba la ciudad, entre ellos, una joven de larga cabellera anaranjada que lo tenía liso y le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos era grises, pero no mostraban ningún brillo, se veían apagados, tristes…como si nunca hubiese conocido la felicidad. Su piel blanca parecía desatendida, dándole una apariencia de una enferma.

Su estado, sus pensamientos…todo era producido por aquel joven de corta cabellera naranja y ojos marrones que era conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo, el Shinigami Sustituto, quien llevaba meses desaparecido tras pelear con un ejercito de Menos que se habían aparecido por Karakura…recuerda el desastre que hubo por la ciudad y el pánico de la gente que creían que era un terremoto por el simple hecho de no poder verlos.

Muchos de los Shinigami creyeron que había muertos, pero ella estaba segura que no era así ¿Cómo dejarla cuando le prometió que nunca la dejaría? Que la protegería…por suerte, no era la única que lo creía vivo: Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Urahara, Matsumoto, Toushirou, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Yoruichi. Ellos pensaban igual.

A pesar que creía fielmente que estaba vivo, en algún lado, no podía evitar sentirse triste y destrozada…se sentía tan sola sin él, extrañaba su presencia, su rostro, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciándole las mejillas o el cabello, que la llame por su nombre en aquel tono que le fascinaba…incluso a que la llame baka cuando hablaba de sus locuras.

-¿Dónde estas?-Se le escapo de sus labios en un susurro con la cabeza gacha para ocultar sus ojos con su cabello y con lágrimas en su rostro.

No soportaba esta agonía, sabía que su tristeza solo provocaba que los demás se preocupasen, por muy que lo ocultara con sonrisas falsas. No quería eso, pero es que no podía evitarlo, por eso pasaba mucho más tiempo encerrada en su pequeño hogar… mejor sufrir sola que hacer sufrir a los otros.

Vio nuevamente por la ventana, la lluvia no paraba como si estuviera compartiendo con ella su sufrimiento. Estuvo así por minutos y a pesar que solo vestía un vestido corto, no se cambio, se puso guantes y un abrigo, también sus zapatos a la entrada de la puerta y salio. Se abrazo al sentir el brusco viento tratando de sacarla del suelo, fritándose los brazos, camino por la ciudad.

Sentía como las violentas gotas de agua la empapaban…era como si estuviera limpiando su alma y dolor…no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto a pesar que la temperatura de su pequeña fiebre aumentaba y sus mejillas estaban entumidas de frío.

Su recorrido la llevo a unos columpios. Se sentó en uno sin problema, después de todo, ya estaba completamente empapada, y su quedo viendo lo que tenía en frente y eso solo causo que su tristeza vuelva, su corazón se achico y sentía un nudo en el corazón, después de todo, cinco meses antes del incidente, en ese lugar, él se había atrevido a confesarse y pedirle que fuese su novia. Aquel momento lloró de felicidad y acepto con gusto, pero ahora…estaba llorando de pena mientras se afirmaba de las cadenas.

-Ichigo-kun… ¡Ichigo-kun!-Con la voz quebrada mientras lloraba.

Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y en su rostro mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia, decidió que ya era hora de volver, pero apenas se puso de pie y sintió un gran mareo que pasó una de sus manos sobre su frente, al parecer, su fiebre estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Con dificultad para no tropezar y caer, caminaba a paso lento, pero para su mala suerte, comenzó a sentirse peor, incluso sus pies tambaleaban al caminar. No tuvo otra salida que detenerse y esperar a que se recupere un poco del mareo, respiraba profundamente, pero sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus piernas débiles, dolor en la garganta y su frente ardiendo.

Una fuerte luz repentina, la cegó por una fracción de segundos y se sorprende al ver un camión directo hacía ella. No tenía tiempo de escapar y aún que quisiese, sus piernas no se movían por el pánico y por su fiebre.

_Voy a morir_ fue lo que paso por su cabeza, perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia y a pesar que eso era irónico, ella lo encontró efectivo porque no vería el impacto, no se vería machucada antes de morir.

Fue demasiado rápido, en verdad no lo sabía muy bien ya que su mente estaba más fuera que adentro de la realidad, pero mientras caía al sueño, juraba que había sentido algo firme que le brindaba calidez mientras la empujaba hacía su izquierda… ¿Estaba en los brazos de alguien? No podía saberlo ya que estaba dormida sin saber que le acariciaban sus mejillas entumecidas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo paso, pero comenzó repentinamente a tomar consciencia, los ojos le pesaban, pero igual pudo abrirlos sin problemas aunque vio todo oscuro y borroso. Al aclararse la vista, se sobresalta al ver que estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su futón, se levanto de golpe y examino su cuarto y luego a ella para ver que estaba en pijama… ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?

Dejo de pensar así cuando vio que al otro lado estaba el abrigo que había usado ventilándose para quitarse toda la humedad que obtuvo de la lluvia. Miro por la ventana y descubrió que estaba por amanecer y que la lluvia había finalmente cesado. Estaba realmente confundida, si todo fue real… ¿Cómo sobrevivió de la muerte? ¿Y si…? No, su deseo de verlo nuevamente era grande, pero no como para imaginarlo en todos lados.

-Ya despertaste Orihime-Fue lo que oyó mientras la puerta de su cuarto se deslizaba.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!-Exclamo al verla con una mini olla y una cuchara entre sus manos.

-Vaya susto que me diste cuando te ví gravemente enferma y empapada… ¿Cómo diablos se te paso por tu cabeza salir?

-G-Gomen ne Tatsuki-chan-Murmuro apenada-¿Y eso?

-Un caldo de pollo…te ayudara a sentirte mejor…Aunque parece que gran parte de tu resfriado se fue-Tocándole la frente.

-Arigatou-Sonriendo agradecida mientras lo dejo a un lado.

-Prepare leche tibia con miel, tómatela cuando termines de comerlo.

-¡¿Leche tibia con miel?!-Con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.-Arigatou.

-Solo asegúrate de también tomar tus medicinas y descansar ¿Entendido?

-Tatsuki-chan… ¿Tú…me salvaste? ¿Me trajiste aquí?

-Claro que no-Moviendo su mano en forma negativa-Estoy aquí porque ese idiota no podía hacer las cosas solo, me llamo y solo te eh preparado comida y te cambie las ropas ya que de seguro no te gustaría que lo hiciese mientras estés dormida.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida, si su mejor amiga no fue, entonces… ¿Quién?

-De seguro ya esta llegando de comprarte las medicinas, los dejare solos…que estoy segura que eso querrás.

-Matte Tatsuki-chan, ¿A quien te refieres?

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa…Ya-ne-Saliendo.

Ella no hacía otra cosa que confundirla más, ¿De quien se estaba refiriendo? Oyó como la puerta principal de su pequeño hogar se abría y como Tatsuki hablaba con alguien.

-¡Deja de fastidiar, Tatsuki!-Y la puerta se cerro-Joder…

Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que su cuerpo no se movía a pesar que su mente le ordenaba que se levantase a ver, tal vez era por el miedo de saber que fuese un engaño. Pero su deseo de que fuese cierto era tan grande que de una se puso de pie y corrió hacía la puerta para deslizarla y se llevo una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Al otro lado, tenía la espalda de un sujeto que vestía de una forma rebelde. Su mano lo pasó por detrás de su cabeza para tocar sus anaranjados cabellos y a pesar de que no estaban frente a frente, ella sabía perfectamente el color de sus ojos: Marrones.

-Ichigo…-kun…-Murmuro conteniendo las primeras lágrimas de felicidad después de tanto tiempo.

Notó como quedo paralizado unos segundos para luego voltearse y cruzar sus ojos marrones con los grises de la chica, quien esta vez no pudo contenerse y derramo las lágrimas. Su mundo volvió a iluminarse y una sincera sonrisa, unas de las que ya no reflejaba desde la desaparición del shinigami sustituto, fue reflejada en sus labios.

-Yosh Orihime… ¿Se puede saber que hacías afuera en una tormenta?

Ella no le contesto, solo corrió hacía él y lo abrazo, rodeando su cadera mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del chico y se largo a llorar, empapándolo. Pero a él no le importo, en vez de eso, le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió levemente y su mano derecha acarició los cabellos de su Hime.

-Honto…Honto eres Ichigo-kun-Aliviada de que no fuese un sueño.

-Gomen ne Orihime…de seguro te eh preocupado tanto.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí-Le susurro para luego aferrarse más a él-Onegai, no me dejes…quédate conmigo…

-Tranquila que no me iré…mi familia me lleva esperando tres meses, un par de días más no les hará daño…ahora regresa a la cama.

-Demo, ya me siento me…-No pudo seguir porque antes de que se diese cuenta, él la había cargado-¡I-Ichigo-kun!

-No desobedezcas…debiste pensar en eso antes de salir en una noche de tormenta.

La llevo de vuelta al dormitorio y la deposito con cuidado en el futón. Se sentó a su lado y le entrego el caldillo que había preparado Tatsuki y se la quedo observando mientras ella se lo servía, había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Orihime-Llamando su atención-¿Es cierto que me habían contado? ¿Qué andabas mal por mi culpa?

-¿Eh?-Dejando de comer para luego ponerse algo nerviosa-E-Eso no importan ahora… en serio, no es importante.

-Dime-Acariciándole los cabellos.

-Yo…sabía que estabas vivo, confiaba en eso, después de todo, me lo prometiste… demo…no pude evitar…sentirme tan sola…tan triste…en verdad yo-…

No siguió porque había sentido los labios de Ichigo posando los suyos en un beso dulce y calmante, aquellos besos eran lo que más extrañaba Orihime y dio gracias de tener un poco más de control o se le habría caído el estofado de Tatsuki. Sintió las manos del chico sobre sus mejillas para hacer el beso más intenso y sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda cuando él había sacado su lengua para recorrer el interior de su boca. Se sentía nerviosa y extrañamente feliz mientras trataba de no botar su comida.

Se separaron por falta de aire, estaban algo rojos y sus respiraciones fatigadas. Tocaba esas frágiles mejillas blancas con el tinte cereza con suavidad para luego volver a besarla sin saber si se había recuperado o no.

-Nada es suficiente para disculparme por mi ausencia y lo mal que te has sentido.

-Con el simple hecho de que estés aquí…ya soy feliz-Sonriendo-Extrañaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decirte…_Ai Shiteru, Ichigo-kun._

Se le acercó con algo de timidez y vergüenza una vez que libero sus manos para apoyarlas en el suelo. Finalmente lo beso, aunque parecía ser uno torpe, como si fuese su primer beso…así era ella y eso era lo que él más quería de su "Princesa". La tomó firmemente por debajo de los hombros y la ayudo con la labor, lo convirtió en uno más apasionado, más intenso. Como podía, la joven doblo sus brazos por su espalda, aferrándose con desesperación de la pollera del Shinigami Sustituto.

La mano derecha se perdió entre los largos cabellos de Orihime y con sutileza, los jalo para que ella tirase su cabeza hacía atrás para que sus labios ahora tocasen con sutileza el centro del cuello y de vez en cuando, le daba leve mordiscos. Esto provocaba que ella suspirase de placer, incitando al chico a más, lo que realmente deseaba y llevaba meses aguantando por el bien de ella, para no asustarla.

-I-Ichigo-kun…-Se le escapo en un gemido.

El mencionado se excito al oír su nombre en aquel tono dulce mezclado con un gemido, sus manos le desabrocho la parte de arriba del pijama con algo de desesperación, con las ganas de poder liberarse de aquel molesto estorbo que no le dejaba disfrutar mejor la piel de su Hime.

Comenzó a besar la piel recién expuesta, incluso los pechos que estaban sin un sujetador y agradeció a Tatsuki por ello. Mordió el pezón izquierdo y eso causo que Orihime grite despacio y lleno de deseo. Sus gemidos se escucho por todo su departamento, el chico no la liberaba por nada, cada milímetro de aquella piel estaba siendo marcada por él.

Aquel maravilloso paraíso…se interrumpió cuando Orihime tosió. Ichigo detuvo su labor de quitarle la parte de abajo para luego alzar sus ojos.

-Creo que me eh pasado, gomen Inoue.

-Yo…yo…-Su respiración era fatigada.

-Lo importante es que te cures de ese resfrió-Ayudándola a vestirse.

-Ichigo-kun…Tengo dos cosas que decirte… ¿Dónde has estado?

-Pues, después del incidente, quede atrapado en Hueco Mundo…no fue nada agradable, créeme…me tardé para poder salir.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí.

-No iba a romper mi promesa Orihime.

-La otra cosa es…que la próxima vez…-Poniéndose más colorada-N-No t-te detengas… Agradezco que me hayas esperado y…estoy lista-Esto último apenas se oyó y tenía su cabeza gacha.

Sus labios volvieron a sentir los del chico en un beso dulce.

-La próxima vez no me contendré…ahora descansa.

-Quédate conmigo, onegai.

Y así, Orihime se quedo dormida en su futón…abrazando a Ichigo, quien le acariciaba los cabellos mientras la mantenía en sus brazos como si se fuera a ir, con el mentón apoyándose en la cabeza de esta y con sus ojos cerrados.


End file.
